wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 10)
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 10 is going to be the tenth edition of BrushYourCats' Sims Next Top Model. A poll was held to decide which country the competition was to be moved to. The options were Australia, New Zealand, South Africa and United Kingdom & Ireland. New Zealand, South Africa and United Kingdom & Ireland all tied for first, but in the end the results of the polls were disregarded while making the decision. The cycle will be held in Australia, but not only Australian citizens may apply, girls from all across Oceania will be eligible to apply. The overseas destination of this cycle is Bern, Switzerland. The promotional song of this cycle is "My Calculator" by Kiwi singer Zowie. Format The viewers have a small amount of control in this cycle. All photoshoots will be uploaded on Facebook, and then the viewers will have to say "yes" or "no". Each girl's yes's minus their no's will determine their final score. This score will then decide how the bottom four will end. Episodes 'Group Project' The girls have a high fashion editorial shoot in groups. Elong impresses both Tyra and the fans and is called first by both sides, but Audrey, Heirala, Florence, Orange and Sie land in the bottom five. Sie stays with 5 points, along with Audrey with 1 point, while Heirala, Florence and Orange are eliminated. *'First call-out:' Elong Bellengesau *'Bottom five:' Audrey Rufus, Heirala Hopie, Florence Thomas, Orange Mack, Sie Furrlur *'Eliminated:' Heirala Hopie, Florence Thomas, Orange Mack 'Total Split' The girls have another editorial shoot in pairs. Callie, Leona, Shams, Sie and Tanya all recieve a consecutive first call-out for being the best of each group, while Audrey, Elong, Mehriban, Paighton and Reyna land in the bottom five. Elong and Reyna are called, and eventually also Mehriban, meaning Audrey and Paighton have to leave the competition. *'Consecutive first call-out:' Callie Tang-Muhler, Leona Dowell, Shams Abd Manaf, Sie Furrlur, Tanya Brook *'Bottom five:' Audrey Rufus, Elong Bellengesau, Mehriban Hutadomov, Paighton Callaway, Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' Audrey Rufus & Paighton Callaway 'Small Loss' Reyna quits the episode, later the girls have a grungy editorial shoot. Mehriban steps it up and recieves the first call-out, while Leona, Sie and Tanya land in the bottom four. In the end Leona is eliminated. *'First call-out:' Mehriban Hutadomov *'Bottom three:' Leona Dowell, Sie Furrlur, Tanya Brook *'Eliminated:' Leona Dowell 'Overseas Fun' The girls go overseas to Bern, Switzerland where they have another editorial shoot. Callie and Shams are criticized for looking like actresses. Elong recieves her second first call-out, while Callie, Mehriban and Sie land in the bottom three. The eliminated girl is as of yet unknown. *'First call-out:' Elong Bellengesau *'Bottom three:' Callie Tang-Muhler, Mehriban Hutadomov, Sie Furrlur *'Eliminated:' TBA Contestants 13 girls were chosen from a pool of 19 semi-finalists. Summaries 'Call-out order' 'Tyra's call-out order' 'The fans' call-out order' 'Makeovers' TBA 'Photoshoot' *'Photoshoot 1:' High fashion editorials in groups *'Photoshoot 2:' Editorials in pairs *'Photoshoot 3:' Modeling high fashion outfits in an industrial area *'Photoshoot 4: '''Editorials in Bern *'Photoshoot 5: '''Haute Couture dresses in The Cathedral of Bern Category:Cycles